


All was well

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Destroy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Reaper War, Shepard Survives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the mornings Garrus loves the most.





	All was well

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction here on archive. It's fluffy and super short. And oh, it's Shakarian! ;D  
> (also, sorry if my english sucks, it's not my first language. duh.)

  She's still asleep when he wakes up, face buried in his chest, arms thrown over his neck. He takes a deep breath, taking in the scent of her; skin and soap, the signs of a night well-spent. He can recall it in perfect detail. Soft moans and hungry mouths and two bodies working together in a slow rhythm, the symphony of love. Shepard smiles in her sleep as if she was thinking about the same thing, snuggling closer to him, successfully trapping him in the bed. Knowing he can't move a muscle without waking her, Garrus stays still, enjoying every second.

  It's mornings like this he loves the most. No rushing, the only things they have to worry about is what to have for breakfast. Or, who to call first.

  It seems like all their friends have finally found their peace, just like Garrus and Shepard did. Anderson has returned to Earth along with Kahlee Sanders, to oversee the rebuilds. Tali works on her house on Rannoch and the Geth, especially Legion, are helping her. Mordin is enjoying a sunny vacation and runs tests on seashells, just like he wanted. Thane is spending more time with his son. Wrex sends photos of krogan babies. Joker and EDI are seriously thinking about getting married. They want the ceremony to take place on  the Normandy. 

  Shepard shifts slightly on the top of him. She yawns before opening her eyes and looking up at Garrus, still dazed from sleep.

  “Morning,” Garrus says, running his talons through her hair.

  “How did you sleep?” she asks, smiling.

  “Exceptionally well. You know, there wasn't much sleeping last night,” he answers smugly, and she chuckles. He loves the sound of her laugh. To be honest, Garrus loves everything about her.

  “I do. Still had to ask, though."

  He laughs and she sits up, reaching for the message terminal on the nightstand. 

  "Has Wrex sent any pictures yet? Or Tali? Or Mordin? Or..it's empty..." For a moment, something painfully close to fear flashes in her eyes. Garrus hates to see her like that.

  “Shepard,” he says, gently, “they are fine.”

  She nods and looks somewhere behind his shoulder, looking almost ashamed. “I'm, sorry. I just...It's still hard to believe...”

  “Don't be. The things we've been through...we're lucky to be alive.” Garrus studies her face and is relieved when she smiles again.

  Shepard looks into Garrus' eyes again, then presses her lips against his scarred mandible. “And I'm lucky to have you. Really, I don't know what I would do without you.” She shakes her head.

  “No Shepard without Vakarian, remember?”

  “I always will.”

  They are both silent for a few minutes. It's not an awkward silence, nor an uncomfortable one. Even without words, there is so much they can say to each other. 

  It's been eight months since the Reapers were destroyed. All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to point out that EVERYONE IS ALIVE IN THIS FIC. Anderson, Legion, Mordin, Thane, EDI, the Geth. EVEYRONE.


End file.
